What Should've Been Given To You
by cr0wznest
Summary: Brittany's thoughts during her 'wedding' to Sam and how she comes to choose who her heart really belongs to.


**authors note; **This has been on my mind for a while and I haven't actually watched the episode but yeah, just what I got from gifs.

**disclaimer; I do not own Glee or it's characters. **

* * *

You're inside a locker room. When you were a little girl you pictured your wedding day being somewhat different. You pictured a church; to make your parents happy, a duck pond outside the reception hall, red roses and yellow daisies as the centre piece for each table – representing you and your fiancé. You didn't know what music you would have, but now you have a playlist and a whole group of friends that would happily sing at your wedding.

You loved the idea of a wedding, but it wasn't on the top of your list to have one. You always said to your parents and Lord Tubbington that you would settle for spending the rest of your life with your soul mate without the need of legal documents and rings.

You're barely paying attention to anything Coach Beiste is saying because none of this feels right. You're looking into the eyes of the wrong person. You don't even understand why you agreed in the first place. You think it had something to do with your carefree attitude and empathy. Your mother said you always cared too much about a world that doesn't care enough about it's youth.

You never pictured Sam being the one you give your hand to in marriage. You envisioned a woman – a brown eyed, tanned woman with long brown flowing locks. You tune in to what Sam is saying for a second and confusion washes through you. You know you're super-hot and you don't like people calling you that anymore. Not since _she_ called you beautiful. He's only been your boyfriend for two days and somehow you have managed to give him the one thing you promised _her_ – your heart. It isn't long before it's your turn to speak. You can feel the sweat collect in your hands and Sam's as he clasps tight to yours.

You close your eyes, inhale the deepest breath and exhale. When you open your eyes, you lose your breath.

There she is. She's wearing a similar dress to yours with a red rose flower crown atop her head. Your nose scrunches when you grin because you're so happy to see her. You don't know how she managed to get here so fast. You don't know how she found out you were here. But all you care about is the fact that she's standing in front of you with the purest stare you've ever seen her give. She knows this is the moment you both have been waiting to share since freshman year when you first met in the girl's bathroom. You could hear her throwing up her lunch and it took you three hours of rubbing her back and telling her how beautiful she is for her to actually speak to you. She disagreed with you. She didn't think she was beautiful at all. You remember thinking that this girl is crazy. But you soon realised how crazy you were for her.

It was one of those cliché instant connections. She wiped hair from her face and looked up at you and immediately you just knew. Santana told you that you were beautiful also, and you knew.

You still know as you watch her lips part to speak. "Brittany Susan Pierce – my soul mate. I have done many stupid things in the past and failed so many people," you watch her take a deep breath and start to cry, "but I've also done some extraordinary things – one of which is letting you into my life and giving you my heart to keep forever. To be loved in return by you is my greatest achievement. You are my greatest success. You are my world."

You feel a tear trickle down your cheek but you don't want to wipe it away because you're holding hands and hers fit so perfectly in yours. "Santana Lopez – my soul mate. I've never been confident around strangers, but when I first saw you, you didn't feel like a stranger. You were the girl that I had been waiting for 14 years to find. The girl I'd been waiting 15 years to kiss and make love to. The girl I'd been waiting 17 years to confess that I've loved you all along. There is nothing in this world I want more then to be able to call you my wife, mine, to keep, forever."

Santana's lips disappear into her mouth as she wets them and prepares for Coach Beiste's next words. When you're met with silence, you both step closer and you can count every single one of her thick eye lashes now. You can see the noticeable change in her eyebrows from when you were freshman and she desperately wanted you to pluck them but you were scared you would pull skin off.

She laughs so close to your lips that you can taste her minty breath. You wonder if she prepared gum earlier for this and it makes you laugh. You wonder if her heart is beating as fast as yours.

"You may now kiss the bride," Coach Beiste announces.

You watch her smile fade and yours automatically does as well. She steps an inch closer to you and tilts her head up. Before you can think any further, you lean down and capture her lips in a soft, promising kiss. Her hands grip yours much tighter now and you're aware how easily a quick kiss can escalate to you both being naked and scissoring, so you smile with your eyes still closed and kiss her one last time before pulling back.

When you're eyes open again, your smile disappears. Sam has the biggest grin on his face and you feel so sorry for him. You wish it was Santana, you need her to know you didn't mean to accept Sam's proposal. Your brain only catches up with your feet when you're outside the locker room and in the hallway. You speed walk to your locker, tears running uncontrollably down your face. Your hands shake as you enter the combination, open the door and dial her number. You don't know how to begin, it isn't something you prepared for – not that you ever had a plan or routine. You always followed what Santana did daily and since she left, you're life is just one big puzzle that's been carelessly thrown from the box.

Santana answers after three rings. "Hello, Britt?"

Just hearing her voice makes you sob into the phone. You're unable to control the volume or how many tears escape your eyes but it doesn't bother you because you just have to let her know. You have to say something – anything.

"Marry me."

"Brittany..." she whispers and you can already hear her whimpering.

"Take your free ticket to New York. When I graduate I'll meet you there, we'll get married and live the life we always wanted."

You think you can hear her smile now. The line goes quiet and you're afraid that she's angry at you for suggesting such a thing because you managed to get her that scholarship in Louisville in the first place.

You see it; the church, your family, the glee club, Will, Emma, Sue, the priest, the never ending isle. All you're missing is her.

"I do." There she is, waiting at the end of that isle that no longer seems like a road to nowhere.

* * *

**a/n; **... And then brittany breaks up with sam and glee becomes a good show again yay :)

let me know what you think!

p.s the space between us will probably be updated either after christmas or in the next couple days if I find inspiration, for anyone reading that.


End file.
